Forgive, Parting, Wishes
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Hinata-Sasuke-Naruto-Sakura. Empat sahabat yang hobi menantang bahaya dengan skydiving alias terjun payung. Ketika salah satu dari mereka tewas saat skydiving, mereka tahu, mereka harus mengikhlaskannya./"...Selamat tinggal, Hinata..."/"Maafkan kami..."


**Forgive, Parting, Wishes**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship/Tragedy or Tragedy/Friendship, nggak tahu mana yang bener

A Sasu-Naru-Saku-Hina fanfic

A/N: Fic ini berlatar belakang skydiving (parachuting), atau dalam bahasa Indonesia, terjun payung. Itu lho, yang terjun dari pesawat pake parasut-parasutan, tahu kan? *nyetel Discovery Channel*

* * *

><p>Naruto, si pria berambut kuning jabrik kelihatan asyik dengan laptopnya. Di jendela Mozilla, ia membuka banyak sekali tab, tapi yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah tab dengan logo f –Facebook. Bukan situs favoritnya, memang. Tapi apa salahnya mengecek <em>notification<em> sekali-sekali?

Mata Naruto tertuju pada tulisan "Invitation" di sisi kiri layarnya. Penasaran, ia mengklik _link_ tersebut dan langsung terhubung ke dinding sebuah _event_.

**SKYDIVING ADDICT!**

**9 AM – 'till over**

**Tomorrow, DZ The Soft Grass**

**RSVP**

**Please on time!**

Naruto menggerakkan kursornya ke bawah. Ketika matanya menemukan siapa yang mengadakan acara, ia mendesah pelan, "Sakura_-chan_ kok ngadainnya di The Soft Grass, sih..." gerutunya sambil mengklik tombol _RSVP-Attending_. Setelah memastikan namanya ada dalam daftar 'akan hadir', Naruto menulis di _wall _tersebut.

**Uzumaki Naruto: **Kenapa _Drop Zone_-nya di The Soft Grass? Masa mau mendarat di sana?

Tak lama kemudian, sang pengada acara membalas di kolom komentar.

**Sakura Haruno: **Udah lama nggak ke sana :DD Sekali-sekali kan nggak pa-pa. Lagian di sana _view_-nya bagus lho.

Naruto cepat-cepat membalas.

**Uzumaki Naruto: **Siapa aja yang bakal datang?

**Sakura Haruno: **Semuanya bisa, Sasuke_-kun_, Hinata_-chan_, aku, Naruto. Total 4 orang. Sasuke_-kun_ juga udah setuju kok kita mendarat di Soft Grass.

**Uzumaki Naruto: **TT_TT Tapi Soft Grass itu kan _Drop Zone_-nya anak kecil... Kita kan biasanya mendarat di DZ yang levelnya agak tinggian lagi.

**Sakura Haruno: **Udahlah, ini kan untuk _have fun_ aja. The Soft Grass udah cocok. Lagian Hinata_-chan_ kan levelnya belum setinggi kita, bahaya kalau dia terjun terus mendarat di tempat kita biasa. The Soft Grass juga ada rintangannya kok –sedikit, sih.

**Uzumaki Naruto: **Bu Dokter ceramah lagi~ _Exit!_

**Sakura Haruno: **Oooii! NARUTO!

* * *

><p>Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata. Empat sahabat karib yang suka menantang bahaya dengan terjun dari ketinggian ribuan kaki alias terjun payung. Dulunya hanya bertiga –Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, tapi kemudian Hinata bergabung dengan mereka. Mereka sama sekali tak menyangka Hinata yang terlihat lemah itu ternyata hobi juga melakukan kegiatan ini. Jadi bisa dibilang kalau level Hinata sedikit di bawah mereka yang memiliki lebih banyak pengalaman terjun.<p>

Naruto cepat-cepat berlari ke bandara kecil tempat ia, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Hinata berjanji temu. Berkali-kali ia melirik jam tangan hitam _sporty_ yang melingkar di tangannya dan mendesis pelan, "Sial, aku sudah terlambat sepuluh menit, _'ttebayo_..."

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura begitu Naruto sampai di landasan pacu. "Kau terlambat lagi!" Tak dihiraukannya Naruto yang bersusah payah mengatur napasnya karena berlari. Hei, jarak dari areal parkir ke landasan pacu tidaklah dekat, kau tahu?

Naruto hanya bisa nyengir, "_Gomen_, Sakura_-chan_. Aku kesiangan, hehe."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang _'on time'_? Itu artinya kau harus sampai paling lambat pukul 9 tepat, _baka_! Kalau lama-lama, matahari akan semakin naik dan membuat kita silau!" omel Sakura.

"Su-sudahlah, Sakura_-chan_..." Hinata, gadis berparas manis dengan rambut indigo yang sudah diikat agar tidak mengganggu saat terjun nanti, menggamit lengan Sakura. "Sekarang lebih baik Naruto_-kun_ ganti baju saja dulu."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Naruto langsung berlari ke ruang ganti untuk mengenakan pakaian terjun payungnya. Pakaian tersebut berwarna paduan _orange_ dan hitam –warna kesukaannya- yang tidak terlalu pas dan tidak terlalu longgar, menutupi tubuhnya dari leher sampai kaki. Setelah memastikan ia sudah siap –pakaian sudah lengkap, _goggle_ sudah menggantung di leher, dan ransel parasutnya sudah dikenakan, ia berlari menuju landasan pacu pesawat.

"Kita naik apa?" Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke. Si _raven_ itu hanya menunjuk pesawat di belakangnya. "Cessna Caravan C208," sahutnya pendek.

"Nggak kebesaran? Kita cuma berempat lho, ini 'kan pesawat kapasitas 14 orang?"

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto datar. "Sebenarnya Dobe, kita berenam. Jangan lupakan pilot dan _co_-pilotnya." Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan menaiki pesawat kecil itu, meninggalkan Naruto yang menggerutu tak jelas atas kelakuan si 'Teme'.

"Cepatlah, Naruto!" teriak Sakura yang ternyata sudah masuk ke pesawat lebih dulu. "Nanti mataharinya makin panas!"

"Iya, iya!" sungut Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang asyik melihat pemandangan di luar jendela –padahal pesawat belum terbang, apa yang bisa dilihat selain landasan pacu? Ketika Naruto menyinggung hal itu pada Sasuke, laki-laki bermata _onyx_ itu menjawab ketus, "Urus saja urusanmu sendiri."

Pesawat kecil itu mulai bergerak. Roda-rodanya bergesekan dengan aspal landasan pacu, semakin lama bertambah akselerasinya. Kemudian pesawat itu _take off_, dan melayang rendah di atas permukaan tanah. Tinggi, tinggi, semakin tinggi.

Dari jendela di sisi kursi Sasuke, Naruto bisa melihat langit biru yang cerah, awan putih yang tampak seperti serabut gulali, dan rumah-rumah di bawah sana yang semakin lama semakin mengecil. Benar-benar hari yang pas untuk melakukan terjun payung.

Naruto tersenyum sendiri. Ia tak sabar untuk merasakan adrenalin itu lagi, saat ia melompat dari pesawat dan melakukan manuver-manuver menegangkan di atas udara.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

Naruto menoleh. Dia lagi –Sasuke Uchiha, bertanya dengan wajah seperti baru melihat orang sinting. "Tidak, hanya mengingat saat aku terjun pertama kali," kilahnya.

"Oh," gumam Sasuke. "Yang kita melakukan _salto tandem_, ya?"

Naruto tampak _shock_. Sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Sasuke masih mengingat peristiwa dua tahun lalu itu, saat ia terjun dengan Sasuke yang notabene sudah lebih berpengalaman. Memang begitu peraturannya, seorang _newbie_ hanya boleh melakukan tandem, yaitu terjun berdua dengan satu parasut saja bersama orang yang sudah terlatih –dalam hal ini Sasuke.

"Yah, kita melakukan _salto tandem_, dan kau menangis-nangis memanggil ibumu saat terjun. Kau tahu, kau memelukku kuat sekali sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa bernapas. Kau berteriak heboh sekali, dan bodohnya begitu mendarat kau langsung nyengir sambil tertawa. Waktu itu kurasa mungkin kau sudah gila." Sasuke menaikkan ujung bibirnya sedikit, lebih bermaksud mengejek.

Naruto mendengus. Seharusnya ia tidak usah berkilah tadi. Sekarang Sasuke malah seperti memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mengejeknya. Tuh kan, Sasuke membuka mulutnya lagi, pertanda ia belum selesai bicara.

"Beberapa detik setelah mendarat, aku melihat celanamu sudah basah. Aku segera tahu kalau kau, saking takutnya, sudah mengompol selama terjun," raut muka Sasuke berubah, merinding sendiri.

"#$#**#%&^!#$!" Tak lupa acungan jari tengah dari Naruto. Dari balik bahu Sasuke, ia bisa melihat Sakura dan Hinata terkikik geli mendengar cerita Sasuke barusan. Wajah Naruto semakin memerah karena malu. Cepat-cepat ia membuang muka ke arah jendela, pura-pura menikmati pemandangan di luar sana.

Hingga bangunan-bangunan di bawah tak tampak lagi dari ketinggian 12.500 kaki, Sakura berdiri dari kursinya. "Dengar, semuanya. Kali ini kita mengambil ketinggian 12.500 kaki –Naruto, kalau kau mau protes soal ketinggian kita, proteslah pada Sasuke_-kun_. Aku harap semuanya serius demi menghindari bahaya. Kalian sudah membawa parasut kalian?"

Semuanya menjawab bosan, "Sudah," atas pertanyaan yang selalu Sakura lontarkan sebelum mereka terjun. Sebenarnya, itu pertanyaan bodoh. Seorang _skydiver_ atau penerjun payung tentu saja harus membawa parasut mereka. Kalau tidak, mereka akan mendarat menggunakan apa? Payung?

"Waktunya terjun!" pekik Sakura senang. "Hinata_-chan_, kau terjun setelahku ya?"

"Oke," sahut Hinata sambil memasang _go__g__gle_-nya.

Setelah Hinata menyahut, Sakura membuka pintu pesawat di sebelahnya. Angin membuat rambut merah mudanya beterbangan tertiup angin. Seraya menyeringai kecil, ia melompat ke luar sambil meneriakkan _quote_ favorit-nya, "SHANNAROOO!"

Hinata bersiap-siap mengambil posisi di depan pintu pesawat. Ia selalu gugup kalau hendak terjun. Hinata menarik napas dalam lalu melompat ke luar pesawat, membiarkan gravitasi menarik tubuhnya ke bawah.

Sasuke dan Naruto melompat hampir bersamaan. Agar bisa menyusul Sakura dan Hinata yang sudah berjarak sekian meter di depan, masing-masing merapatkan tangan dan kaki mereka lalu memosisikan agar kepala mereka meluncur lebih dulu. Dengan begitu, hambatan udara akan berkurang dan dalam sekejap, mereka sudah sampai di dekat Hinata dan Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya, sebagai isyarat "Halo, Sasuke_-kun_." Sasuke membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Naruto mulai beraksi. Ia melakukan beberapa manuver sederhana yang tidak berbahaya, tapi sesederhana apapun manuvernya, kalau Naruto yang melakukannya, tentu membuat ketiga sahabatnya cemas. Naruto pura-pura tak menggubris mereka. Ia tertawa gembira saat adrenalin memacu tubuhnya untuk melakukan manuver yang lebih seru lagi. Naruto baru berhenti saat Sakura memelototinya, seolah berkata, "Bisakah kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang tak berbahaya?"

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang melakukan manuver-manuver konyolnya, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Hinata berusaha bersikap profesional dengan diam saja dan menikmati sensasi menyenangkan saat ditarik ke bawah oleh benda tak kasat mata bernama gravitasi.

Sasuke membuat kode dengan tangannya agar mereka membentuk formasi lingkaran, formasi yang sangat umum dalam terjun payung. Naruto dan Sakura langsung berpegangan tangan dan mendekat ke Sasuke. Mereka saling berpegangan tangan menunggu Hinata bergabung agar formasi lingkaran itu terbentuk sempurna.

Hinata berusaha mengarahkan tubuhnya ke arah trio Sasuke-Sakura-Naruto. Posisinya yang agak jauh dari mereka sedikit menyulitkannya. Tapi Hinata bukan amatiran. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Hinata memutar ke kiri. Tetapi ia _terlalu cepat _merubah arah, sehingga Hinata malah berputar 360 derajat.

Hinata jadi tidak stabil. Ia tidak bisa mengkondisikan tubuhnya dalam posisi apa pun, sehingga ia meluncur begitu cepat ke bawah. Hinata melayang dan berputar-putar di udara. Bagaimana pun ia berusaha untuk tenang dan memelankan lajunya, ia tetap berputar-putar 360 derajat. Terhempas ke kanan, terhempas ke kiri oleh angin yang entah sejak kapan bersekutu dengan nasib sial Hinata.

Sakura, yang jauh berada di atas Hinata melihat gadis itu tak bisa melakukan satu pun gerakan dengan benar. Sakura takut Hinata celaka.

"Hinata! _Eagle-pose_!"

Percuma. Teriakan Sakura itu tak 'kan terdengar Hinata yang bermeter-meter jauhnya di bawah mereka. Mustahil menjawab sapaan seseorang ketika kau sedang berada di udara. Deru angin di sekitarmu akan membuat suara tak akan terdengar lebih dari bisikan, meskipun orang itu sudah berteriak sekuat tenaga.

Hinata melayang tanpa arah. Ia mencoba melakukan _eagle-pose_, menekuk kakinya sedikit ke belakang dan membuka tangannya ke samping hingga membentuk sudut siku, tapi rasa panik membuat kontrol tubuhnya memburuk.

Hinata tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya. Hinata putus asa dan semakin kuat menggigit bibirnya. Ia menendang ke sana-ke mari, mengibaskan tangannya asal, apapun yang mungkin bisa membuatnya stabil lagi. Namun tindakan itu justru membuatnya semakin tak tentu arah.

Hinata tahu masih terlalu dini untuk membuka parasutnya sekarang, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia tidak bisa terus dipermainkan angin seperti ini. Ia cepat-cepat menarik _handle_ parasutnya sembari berharap parasut itu mampu menyelamatkannya.

Tidak ada perubahan. Hinata tidak melambat sama sekali. Gadis itu menarik lagi handle parasutnya, tapi parasut itu masih tidak mau terbuka. Antara kesal sekaligus panik, ia menyentak paksa _handle_ tersebut. Berhasil! Parasut ungunya langsung terbuka. Sialnya, karena membuka parasut dalam posisi tidak stabil, Hinata malah terlilit tali parasut.

Susah payah ia melepaskan diri agar parasutnya mengembang sempurna. Tapi semakin ia meronta, semakin terlilit ia. Hinata tak punya pilihan lain, yaitu menarik _handle cut-away_ untuk memotong parasut itu dan mengeluarkan parasut cadangan. Seharusnya parasut cadangan itu otomatis mengembang begitu parasut utama terlepas, tapi parasut itu tidak terbuka sama sekali.

_Oh Tuhan, jangan bilang parasut keduaku pun rusak!_

Melihat Hinata dalam kondisi genting, Sakura dan Naruto langsung menoleh pada Sasuke, _skydiver_ paling senior di antara mereka.

"Sasuke_-kun_!"

"Teme!"

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, langsung menukik tajam ke bawah, ke arah Hinata yang kini tak punya parasut sama sekali. Gadis itu ketakutan dan sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Kecil kemungkinannya ia bisa mendarat dengan selamat –tidak, dalam kondisinya sekarang yang tidak memiliki apa pun untuk mendarat, kemungkinan ia selamat...

… _Tidak ada._

Hinata tahu itu. Walaupun ia menyadari Sasuke sudah bergerak cepat ke arahnya, ia positif kalau Sasuke tak akan bisa meraihnya tepat waktu. Hinata melihat cepat ke bawah. _Drop Zone_ mereka, The Soft Grass sudah dekat. Dalam hati Hinata berharap lapangan rumput itu seperti namanya; lunak, empuk, sehingga ia tak akan cedera parah.

_Kami-sama..._

Sasuke mendecih. Hinata terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya. Dan sekarang ia sudah di ketinggian sekitar 2600 kaki, ia harus membuka parasutnya sekarang. Tepat di belakang Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto menukik tajam ke bawah. Nampak jelas di raut wajah mereka perasaan yang sama –cemas. Takut. Mata _jade_ Sakura sudah berkaca-kaca sedari tadi. Sementara Naruto menggeram frustasi karena tidak bisa terjun lebih cepat lagi. Masing-masing mendoakan hal yang sama untuk Hinata.

_Tuhan, selamatkanlah ia..._

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu waktunya tak akan lama lagi dan mustahil terselamatkan. Hinata menukik tajam ke tanah, dan dalam sekejap saja, ia sudah jatuh terjerembab ke atas tanah, tak sadarkan diri. Ada suara "BUM!" saat tubuhnya jatuh ke atas lapangan rumput itu. Hinata tak bergerak lagi.

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura terkesiap. Meneriakkan nama yang sama, "HINATA!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke mendarat dengan sukses di lapangan itu. Ia segera melepas ransel parasutnya dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke arah Hinata. Sasuke membalikkan tubuh gadis itu dan mengguncangnya. "Hinata! Hinata!" Hinata tak bereaksi sedikit pun. Sasuke tak menyerah. "Hinata, sadarlah!"

Sakura mendarat, diikuti Naruto. Sama seperti Sasuke, mereka langsung melepas ransel parasut dan berlari mendekati Hinata yang terkapar. "Minggir, Sasuke_-kun_," suruh Sakura dengan nada serak. Sasuke segera mundur ditarik Naruto. Tak sekalipun ia melepaskan pandangan dari Hinata yang tampak kotor oleh tanah dan lecet di sana-sini.

Sakura memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata. Mencari nadi kehidupan atau apapun yang menandakan Hinata masih hidup. Sakura jatuh terduduk sambil menahan tangis setelah menyadari tak ada lagi denyut nadi di sana. "Hinata_-chan_..." Sakura menggoyangkan badan Hinata. "Hinata, bangun, Hinata! Kau tidak boleh mati!"

"Hinata_-chan_... mati?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tak menjawab, justru sibuk menekan-nekan dada Hinata dan memberikan napas buatan. Sakura tetap melakukan itu berulang-ulang, walau ia tahu, Hinata tak mungkin bisa hidup lagi. Air mata Sakura tumpah kemana-mana. Hinata tidak boleh mati!

Naruto beringsut mendekati Hinata. "Hinata_-chan_?" tanyanya dengan suara parau. "Hinata_-chan_? Bangun, _dattebayo_..." Naruto sekuat tenaga untuk menahan air matanya. Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis, ia pegang teguh kata-kata ayahnya. Tapi untuk sekarang, ia tak mampu melakukannya. Hinata terlalu berharga baginya, bagi mereka.

Laki-laki yang berambut _raven_ gelap tak berkata apa-apa. Ia tidak bisa meraung seperti Sakura, ataupun menangisi jasad Hinata seperti Naruto. Itu sangat bukan dirinya. Tapi kelihatan jelas di raut wajahnya, ia merasa kehilangan. Untuk pertama kalinya, dadanya terasa sakit saat seseorang pergi meninggalkannya. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mencengkeram dadanya. Terasa perih di sana. _Hinata... sudah mati. Tidak ada lagi di dunia ini._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forgive us...<strong>_

Hinata dimakamkan keesokan harinya. Keluarga Hyuuga tampak sangat kehilangan. Terutama Neji Hyuuga, sepupu Hinata. Ia berkali-kali menyalahkan Sasuke yang lambat bertindak, Sakura yang gagal memberikan pertolongan pertama, dan Naruto yang tidak cepat memanggil ambulans. Adik Hinata, Hanabi Hyuuga, tampak lebih rela melepas kakaknya pergi. Gadis kecil itu hanya terpekur di sebelah makam Hinata dengan senyum pilunya.

Satu persatu keluarga Hyuuga pergi. Penghormatan terakhir untuk Hinata Hyuuga selesai sudah. Meninggalkan Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto yang menginginkan waktu privasi demi sahabat mereka, Hinata. Tanpa ada tatapan kecewa Neji, senyum sedih Hanabi, dan gumaman-gumaman keluarga Hyuuga, _"...secara tak langsung, tiga orang di sana itu menyebabkan kematian Hinata," _seraya menunjuk ke arah mereka.

Kala itu, Sasuke langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tajam orang-orang itu sambil berteriak, "Itu murni kecelakaan! Kami sama sekali tak bersalah. Kalau kalian mau menuntut kami, silahkan!" Orang-orang itu langsung mundur dan berpura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa.

Bukannya berkilah, tapi itu memang sepenuhnya kecelakaan. Seperti kegiatan alam yang lain, terjun payung juga memiliki resikonya sendiri. Gagalnya parasut mengembang sangat jarang terjadi. Hinata yang baik hati itu malah tewas gara-gara itu. Ya, mungkin mereka memang salah karena sudah mengajak Hinata _skydiving_. Tetapi bukankah Hinata sendiri yang menyetujuinya? Itu artinya, ia sudah siap dengan segala resiko yang ia hadapi.

Naruto menatap sedih ke makam Hinata. Sungguh, rasanya sakit sekali saat orang yang dekat denganmu pergi untuk selamanya, bahkan tanpa sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Hinata_-chan_... Maafkan kami... Aku benar-benar menyesal, kalau saja kau tidak ikut, kau pasti... tidak akan..." Naruto tercekat, tidak mampu menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sakura mengusap punggung Naruto, memintanya untuk bersabar.

"Kami semua sangat kehilanganmu, Hinata_-chan_..." lirih Sakura. "Kau benar-benar teman yang baik. Kami menyayangimu, Hinata_-chan_."

Dedaunan di sekitar pemakaman berguguran. Daunnya yang berwarna coklat menambah suasana duka.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuknya, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto ketika ia dan Sasuke hendak meninggalkan makam. Sakura bersikeras untuk tinggal di sana lebih lama, tetapi ia sudah berjanji untuk pulang sebelum senja.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa berbalik atau memandang makam Hinata untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ia berkata,

"...Tidak."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Goodbye...<strong>_

Sakura memandang ke arah langit. "Sudah hampir sore," gumamnya, lalu mengalihkan matanya ke makam Hinata. "Aku harus pulang, Hinata_-chan_."

Sakura berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya sedikit. Siapa tahu ada debu menempel di sana. "Kau tahu? Rasanya hari-hari kami –aku, Naruto dan Sasuke-_kun_ tidak akan sama lagi setelah kau meninggalkan kami."

Sakura tersenyum sedih. "Selamat tinggal, Hinata_-chan_..." Gadis merah muda itu berbalik dan beranjak pergi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rest in Peace<strong>_

Setelah yakin Sakura sudah pulang, Sasuke kembali ke pemakaman. Di sana, ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, hanya terpekur menatap makam Hinata. Menyesali kenapa ia tidak bisa bergerak lebih cepat untuk menolong Hinata. Kenapa ia harus terpaku sampai Naruto dan Sakura menyerukan namanya, baru ia bergerak ke arah Hinata yang kesulitan? Apa ia sebegitu bodohnya sampai tidak menyadari situasi genting kemarin?

Andai saja sejak awal ia sudah mendekati posisi Hinata, melepas ransel parasut gadis itu, lalu meminta Hinata berpegangan padanya seperti melakukan _tandem_. Sasuke yakin parasutnya akan mampu menahan beban dua orang. Tapi ia kurang cepat. Bahkan bisa dibilang lamban, seperti kata Neji tadi. Sasuke, sebagai orang yang paling dekat dengan Hinata saat itu, tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Hinata jatuh berdebam ke atas tanah dan gadis itu tewas seketika.

Andai saja waktu bisa diputar kembali. Andai saja kemarin ia bergerak lebih cepat, semua ini tidak perlu terjadi. Hinata akan hidup sampai detik ini, tertawa bahagia bersama teman dan keluarganya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sasuke meletakkan buket _snowdrop_ dan _hyacinth_ di atas makam. Ia tahu ia sangat payah dalam berkata-kata. "Istirahatlah yang tenang..." Sasuke berhenti sejenak, mencari kata yang pas.

"_...Dear..."_

**=FIN=**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Omaigat omaigat fic apaan ini? Gagal OTL Maafkan saya, Minna! **

**Betewe, I already tried my best tentang dunia ke-terjun payung-an. Saya bukan _skydiver_- hanya seorang author yang selalu ngacir ke Mbah Google buat nyari informasi tentang skydiving.**

**Special thanks to **_**The Parabeta**_**; Ichi_kuro, Aletta Vivace, Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon, Einzbern 'clef' Azure, **and** Salt no Pepper**

**.**

**.**

**Aku kepikiran buat bikin epilogue-nya, tapi itu tergantung permintaan readers soalnya baru terpikir ide utamanya. Menurut readers?  
><strong>


End file.
